


Give In

by impertinence



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impertinence/pseuds/impertinence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh knows he likes bottoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give In

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bess for the speedy beta. IDEK, this is a fic about Mako fucking Raleigh with a dildo, so...enjoy?

He and Mako have been sleeping together for a month and piloting a Jaeger for three weeks. The Jaeger is a central piece in the rebuilding of Hong Kong - namely, the removal of the kaiju carcasses, and the rebuilding of the area that's no longer a Boneslum. It's slow work, but it means that no one questions them when Mako leads Raleigh to their room early every night.

Their beds are doubles, utilitarian, but they're not bunks. It's a relief, because it means Raleigh can stretch out and let Mako pin him, her fingers tugging at his hair as she grinds against him, matching the motion of her hips with long, deep kisses.

But tonight, Raleigh has something to tell her. "Hang on," he says, pulling away.

She goes still immediately. "Yes?"

"I um, I was looking for a shirt the other day, and I found - " Raleigh waves a hand. "Things."

She raises her eyebrows. "I do own things, yes."

"A dildo," Raleigh says. 

Mako turns red, so he adds, "I mean, it's a nice one."

"I would rather not discuss this," Mako says, and leans away from him.

That just means she's sitting up, though, straddling him, and yeah: Raleigh definitely wants to have this conversation. "I was just thinking," he says, propping his head up on one arm, "you could stick it in me."

He doesn't need to hear her say anything - hell, he doesn't even need to see her expression to know she's suddenly _really_ interested. But he keeps watching her and listens when she says, "You want me to..."

"Fuck me." Raleigh smiles a little. "Yeah."

He tries to get across what he's thinking - mostly that he trusts her, and she's fucking hot, and he's done this before and knows he likes it. He thinks maybe some of it comes across, because one minute she looks wary and embarrassed, and the next she's looking him up and down and her expression is - speculative.

"I bought it because I was curious," she says. "I haven't used it much."

"All the better to use it on me, then, right?"

"You really want to?"

"You like it when I do you, right?"

He's not sure if Mako ever slept with anyone before him, and he doesn't really care. He still thinks it's kind of great when she glares at him and says, "Yes. Of course."

"So you should do me." There. Who can argue with that?

She glances over him again. He does his best to look sexy.

All of that flies out of his head when she leans down and grips his jaw in a tight hand, kissing him decisively. "Yes," she says, and gets off him, going to the drawer he found the dildo in.

He shrugs off his shirt and takes off his pants, tossing them to the side as she comes back. She puts the dildo and lube - does she use it? fuck, that's a nice image - on the bed and straddles him again, kissing him and tugging at his boxers.

He lifts his hips and she pulls his boxers off, and then he's naked under her. She's still wearing her usual slightly-baggy pants and tank top, and that's - he wants to get her naked, but he also just wants to bend over for her. It's an urge he obeys as best as he can on his back, spreading his legs and arching his back a little as they kiss.

They're ghosting pretty much constantly these days, so he can feel the spike in intensity when she slides a hand down his chest. She keeps going, past his hip and to his inner thigh, pressing his leg down into the bed and curling her fingers into his skin.

It hurts a little, and it makes him gasp, his toes curling against the sheet. "Mako -"

"I know," she says. She pulls away from him a little and smiles, eyes searching his. "I _know_ ," she says again, and slides her hand up his thigh, slowly.

He groans and closes his eyes, reaching up to touch her neck, her back. The fabric of her shirt catches on his callouses, and he feels her muscles tense as she picks up the lube.

"Tell me if it hurts," Mako says.

He laughs a little. "You'll feel it if it hurts."

"I want you to tell me," she says, and kisses him.

"You want me to actually talk, for once?"

Mako slips her hand around his dick. "I want to hear you."

That's - wow, okay. He nods. "I can do that."

"Good," she says. She flips the cap of the lube open and squeezes a bit onto her fingers.

But she doesn't start prepping him right away. She rubs it over her fingers, staring at them and then glancing up at Raleigh. He's not sure what she's waiting on, so he just smiles at her hopefully.

"Okay," Mako says, more to herself than to him. She shifts minutely, nudging his other leg so that she can run a finger down his balls, then just barely inside.

Her other hand is still on his dick, so she really feels it when his dick jerks. "I'm into this," he says when she looks at him.

"Good," she says. She removes her hand from his dick, grabs the lube, squeezes some into her palm, and then drops the tube again. Raleigh's slackjawed when she gets her hand around his dick again and starts jacking him off.

"Fuck," he says. "Mako - this feels so good, it's unbelievable. You feel amazing."

"I'll feel better," she says, and presses her finger all the way in.

It's uncomfortable, at first, but he's desperate to thrust into her fist, and that makes it better. It's still better when she gets a rhythm going, fucking him shallowly with a single finger, jerking him off in tandem with that.

But it's better when she says, "Let me hear you," and presses a second finger in.

She's not gentle. He doesn't know if she realizes it, but she's not. Her hands are rough and sure, and she's fucking him just right, her fingers sending shocks of pleasure through him. It hurts a little, and that edge makes him want more, so he says, "Gimme the dildo."

She blinks. "Now?"

He can feel how on edge she is, and he sees her press her legs a little closer together, knees digging into the bed. He grins. "You wanted to hear me, right?"

"I do," she says forcefully. She slides her fingers out of him, just the right side of too fast, and lubes up the dildo. She needs both hands for it, so Raleigh takes over from her, pulling himself up and watching as she gets a grip on the dildo.

"Remember, you'll feel it if you're hurting me."

"I don't need your coaching for this," she says.

That's an intriguing statement, but Raleigh loses the ability to consider it when she covers his hand with hers and guides the movement of his hand as she slowly, slowly presses the dildo in.

The groan he lets out then isn't even for show. He gasps and tightens his hand on his dick, just trying to hold on as she presses in further.

It's not until she makes a tiny noise that it occurs to him that she's feeling it, too. He lifts his hips, then, presses back, trying to get more and more, until finally the tips of her fingers are brushing up against him.

"Mako, God, this is so good. Just - fuck me with it, okay, I need you to..."

"I will," she says. She pulls her hand away from his briefly to smack his wrist. "I know what you need."

It's a good point, so he goes back to frantically trying to hold on, letting her hand guide his on his dick as she slowly fucks him.

She doesn't pull the dildo out anywhere near all the way. Instead she thrusts shallowly, working him so slowly that he keeps thrusting up and back just to get the sensation he needs. It's fucking maddening, it makes his head spin, and he never wants it to stop.

"Mako, Mako, oh Jesus, _fuck_ ," he says, and at this point he's not even doing it for her. He would, he'd do anything for her, but right now she's thrusting harder, still jerking him off and all he can do is clutch at her shirt and try to hold on.

When he comes, he groans and clenches his teeth, riding it out as best as he can. And then he just - collapses into the bed, hand falling away from Mako, knees all akilter. Mako's watching him, so he smiles at her, feeling lazily pleased. "Hey."

"Hi," she says, and slowly eases the dildo out.

He grimaces at the feeling, and almost - almost - forgets. Until he feels the buzz of arousal in the back of his head, and sees her staring at him hungrily - at the come on his chest, and at his mouth. His lips hurt from biting them, and God, it was so fucking worth it.

"Get those off," he says, tugging at her pants. "What do you want?"

She cups herself, one finger slipping in, a visual that makes him wish he could go again. But he gets the message, scooting down a little until he can reach her, thumb at her clit and slip his fingers inside of her. She's so fucking wet, and shaking a little, and Raleigh just - God, she's gorgeous and she's doing this with him, she wants him. She's perfect, so he tells her, "You're amazing."

She's always hot riding his hand, but he feels so fucking close to her now, fucked out and happy with it. When she leans in, he kisses her, sliding a hand up her shirt and flicking her nipple, keeping the kiss tender as he holds her through an orgasm, supporting her when she shudders and falls forward.

He rests a hand on her lower back, pulls out slowly with his other hand. She'll be sensitive, so he just holds her, trying to be the best pillow he can.

"That was good," she says finally, drawing a shaky breath.

" _Yeah_ it was," Raleigh says.

She lifts her head and kisses him. "I'm going to do that to you again," she says.

"I told you, I like it."

"I liked it too." She smiles. "So we're even."

"For now," Raleigh says, and tugs at the sheet until it covers them both. "G'night, Miss Mori."

"Goodnight, Mr. Becket."


End file.
